Conventionally, with respect to a side stand switch of a motorcycle, there has been known the constitution in which a switch which determines whether a side stand bar is in a storing position or in a projecting position is mounted in the vicinity of the side stand bar.
In Patent Document 1, there is disclosed a side stand of a motorcycle which mounts a rotary switch on a rotary shaft of the side stand bar.
[Patent Document 1] JP-B-6-31038